


Hazelnut Macchiato

by blaineykurtie



Category: Glee, blaine anderson - Fandom, klaine - Fandom, kurt hummel - Fandom
Genre: College AU, Glee - Freeform, Klaine, Multi, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaineykurtie/pseuds/blaineykurtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kurt's first year in college and accidentally he has to room with a handsome straight guy a year older than him named Blaine Anderson. Although they become friends, Kurt develops a crush on him and somehow in Kurt's most difficult moments Blaine is the only person who's there for him. College/Roommates Klaine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Who the fuck design this system?" Kurt asked to himself ask he approached the door of his dorm while carrying all the suitcases he brought with him for his years in college.

To say that Kurt was a little angry was something. He was completely and reasonably furious. He and Rachel, his best friend from the past four years of high school, had spent their senior year planning how life was going to be when they come to NY. First, they thought about sharing an apartment, both of them paying the rent. That was going to be their way of being together while they go to different colleges but when both of them realized that they wanted to study Fashion Design they applied to the same universities. After some months of waiting if they were accepted, letters came confirming their acceptance at NYU. They were floating in a tenth cloud of happiness because they would always be together. So that, they decided to ask for a double room for them to share and the administration of the place said yes to their request.

They had came to New York just two days before classes started. Because Rachel and him were going to be each other roommates they didn't need so much time before classes days to get used to live with each other.

Once they got to the campus, a lovely lady saying that she was just the one to give the keys of each room to the students handed Kurt and Rachel different kind of keys.

Don't get me wrong, they tried to fight their way into a dorm just for them like the way it was planned but the lady, who was dressed horrendous if you ask Kurt, said that it was already late and there was no time to rearrange the rooms since all the students were already here. The lady only told Kurt that the other person in his dorm was a boy a year older than him.

'Great, just great. So, now I will have to share a room with a person I know nothing about and what if he is homophobic douche bag? Or worse, what if he leaves all his dirty clothes everywhere?' Kurt pinched his nose as he had all those thought in his head. And that's what found Kurt walking nervously fast for a normal person in the corridor of the third floor while Rachel was doing the same in the second floor.

He was so angry and nervous at the same time that it was hard for him to get the key working with the door. After a few minutes of more cursing the old lady and the university and the universe he decided to just knock the door and if his strange roommate was there he would open the door for him and if not... Well, Kurt just hoped for him to be on the other side of the door.

Once he finally knocked he heard footsteps and seconds later the door was open and Kurt entered in his new dorm cursing God and Ala this time without even noticing that behind the door was the person he was going to room for the whole year.

"O-kay, you must be Kurt." Kurt heard the voice from behind him and somehow he found the voice complete sexy even though it was just talking nonsense."They told me you were coming today."

Kurt was just going to turn around and say yes and them start unpacking his stuff when he looked for the first time the boy in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Blaine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, I'm Blaine."

Kurt was surprised to surely have found the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his life. Seriously.

He was a few inches shorter that Kurt but the unruly curls he had in his head would make them looked the same height. He was wearing a blue pair of tight jeans and a basic white t-shirt with the logo of a band Kurt thought he must have seen somewhere before. This guy had his right hand standing in Kurt's direction for him to shake but Kurt was paralysed. He couldn't move once he made eye contact with this man beautiful eyes. They were made of a unusual honey colour that made Kurt feel something. He just couldn't say what made him feel and his smile was so perfect. he was smiling at Kurt that made his forget about everything else in the whole world.

After realizing he was staring he cleared his voice. "Um yes, hi, I'm Kurt." He said shaking Blaine's hand.

"What made you so upset? If I can ask..." Blaine said. "Do you want some tea, dude? I was about to make one for me.

"Yeah, sure." For a moment Kurt had forgotten what was he so angry about. "I just... I was supposed to have roomed with my best friend but there was a mistake and we couldn't do it like we had planned." As he explained Blaine move to the kitchen while listening to Kurt and start making the tea. "It's nothing against you, I just really want to be with my best friend. We are studying the same thing."

"That's cool, Kurt. What's your major?"

"Fashion design. Yours?"

"Economics. I'm here with my two best friends too. But one is studying Environmental Studies and the other Urban design and Architecture."

"And you didn't want to room with them?"

"We did, last year. Somehow they don't offer three beds dorm to older years the first."

"Wait, how old are you?" Kurt said suddenly. He didn't know he will room with an older guy.

"Whoa, calm down. I'm only 19 years old. You?"

"18."

"Freshman." Blaine said smirking.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kurt said putting his defences up.

"Whoa, calm down, really now. I was just curious."

"Okay."

"Not mad?"

"Na."

"Great, man."

While talking with Blaine, Kurt realized how easy it was talking with him. He looked like a really great guy, he could see them being friends forever. Or maybe... If Blaine was gay... They could be more. 'Wait. Stop.' Kurt said to himself he shouldn't think like that.  
But he realized that he could trust him.

"Blaine, can I tell you something?"

"Oh god, no." Blaine said faking being afraid. "This is where you tell you have a weird obsession with reptiles and things like that?"

"What?" Kurt said laughing. "No way. Gross"

"Great, what then?"

"Blaine... I'm gay."

Kurt stayed in silence, waiting for Blaine response.

"Oh that's great, man."

"You have no problem with that?"

"What? Nooo. I mean, everyone gets to love whoever they love." Blaine said reassuring Kurt with a smile.

Kurt somehow exhate the breath he was holding, the tension in his shoulder fading away. He was really grateful for Blaine to accept him. He didn't want to have trouble with his roommate.

"One thing only." Blaine started. "Tell me when you bring someone and I tell you when I bring someone, 'kay?" He winked at Kurt while making his way to his room.

"Sure." Kurt said a little mortified.

It wasn't as if Kurt was a baby penguin and he didn't know the first thing about sex. He just didn't find a person to share that with. He spent the entire high school time around his best friends, he loved them a lot but he didn't have a boyfriend. He thought that once he got to college he could find someone and he could experience all those things. Even though, he wanted to fall in love and experience romance too. He was a hopeless romantic after all.

To Blaine  
Hey man.

To Nick  
Hey

To Blaine  
How's it going? Did you meet your roommate yet?

To Nick  
Yeah, he is a really cool guy.

To Blaine  
That's great, man. I'm really sorry you couldn't room with Jeff and I this year.

To Nick  
Yeah, me too but every time I go to stay with you for the night, you guys are going to paid for the pizza for the next three months to say sorry.

To Blaine  
Ha ha ha you bet. Want to start today?

To Nick  
I can't, man. I'm hanging out with Claire tonight, going to the cinema. Maybe sometime next week?

To Blaine  
Sure ;)

Later, that night Kurt had already finished unpacking his clothes and he started cooking some food for himself only. Blaine had told him that was going out tonight and he was to spend the night somewhere. Kurt was glad for that, it leave him time alone to finish redecorate his room.

While was waiting for the water to boil for the pasta the door was knocked. Drying his hands on the way, he opened the door.  
On the other side, a lovely girl with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled.

"Hi, you must be Blaine's new roommate."

"Yeah, that's me." Kurt said confusing, maybe he knocked to ask for something or maybe he was in one of Blaine classes. "Who are you?"

"Uh sorry, I'm Claire." She said and Kurt found himself with a hand being standing at him for him to shake for the second time that day. "I'm Blaine's girlfriend."

"Oh, Hi I'm Kurt." Kurt tried to fake his disappointment. If Blaine was gay, it going to be too good to be true. He tried to be polite anyway. "Do you want to coming in? Blaine's in his room." Even though he didn't want to think of Blaine and his girlfriend in his room and the things they might do.

Suddenly Blaine appeared at Kurt side. "Oh, look like you just met." Kurt turned around to see him and realized he had changed his clothes from before. He was wearing a classic blue trousers with a lovely sky blue shirt that made his chest and arms muscles looks so well. One thing for sure, Kurt thought, Blaine could dressed so well.

"Yeah, well he opened the door for me." Claire said

"Great, shall we go?" Blaine asked looking at her while putting his arm around his waist.

"Sure." She said looking at him.

While she started heading out, Blaine said to Kurt. "Don't wait up." He winked at him.

'What the fuck just happened?' Kurt thought.


End file.
